A Fugitive Amongest Others
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Tai and Agumon are accused of something they've never done!
1. 1

A Fuguitive amongest Others, Part 1 : Fugitives  
  
  
1  
  
  
"So? I landed 4 tetris's in one minute!"   
"impossible!"  
"Tis not!"  
"Landing 4 tetris's in one minute? That's like making 50 dollars in half a minute!"  
"Oh, I've done that too!"  
"Shut up!"  
Another Tai arguing with cousin Davis's brother. Boy, being 21 isn't easy for a DigiDestined member called Tai Kamiya. Not for him, uh-uh. It's been like that for a bit. Sora and Tai have a little boy called Riley only 1 Year old and he loves to play with daddy. Unfortunetly, Davis and his cousin Rob came to visit. 17 year old Davis and cousin Rob. Dang it, Tai thought, Davis's cousin will be staying with us? Yeesh.  
"Tai!" Sora yelled from the kitchen. Tai let go of Rob's luggage and hurried to the kitchen. Sora stood there cooking a pot of rice and making tonight's chicken.  
"Yes?"  
"How can you land 4 Tetris's in one minute?"  
"Sheer Luck Sherlock" Tai said joking. Sora smiled and continued with her chicken duties.  
Ew. The chicken did not smell great, but it tasted wonderous!  
"So who's blabbing this? Davis?"  
"Nah, His cousin Bob."  
"ROB!"  
"Rob, sorry."  
"Gee, he sounds awfully nice..... for a snotty bragger." Sora commented.  
"Your absolutely right... Oops! Gotta go to work today! Have stuff to do! Bye!" Tai said grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Davis sighed and helped carry Rob's luggage.  
  
"Gee Tai... Is 39 degrees a lot?" Agumon asked.  
"Um, Duh."  
"Oh... Silly me.."  
"That is quite silly Agumon" Tai said reassuringly. Agumon sighed. The path to Tai's office was so long and so painful. Dang it.  
"I hate walking." Agumon whined.  
"So do I.."  
"Couldn't you just drive?"  
"Enviroment safety Agumon ol' pal."  
"Oh...."  
"Unless you want to bik-"  
"No No! That's fine! heh heh, walking's okay-OW! Another sunburn.."  
"Hey, I think your setting a record.."  
"Don't..."  
"For the world's most sunburned per-monster! Not person.. I mean, who can get 10 sunburns in 5 days?" Tai asked.  
"Me, That's who."  
  
Agumon let out a huge breath of air as he entered the air conditioned room. Tai closed the door and sat at his desk and turned on the computer.  
"Ahh..... Air conditioning..... This is truly paradise.." Tai said mumbling. Agumon obviously fell asleep.... AGAIN!!!!!  
Tai's computer started up, password and away he was typing in the new instruction manual for his game company's new game. It was 3 hours passed, now 12:00. Agumon woke up a bit earlier at 11:54. Tai was still madly typing. Agumon sensed no danger and started to snooze again.  
%$#)@^)~!  
Tai turned around outside to see what the commotion was. Odd.... he got up from his chair and startled Agumon, who woke up. Tai stood and leaned on the window edge for a better look. Below.... nothing but busy people walking by. Up... hmmm... nothing either.. Heh.... Oh well. Just a blackbird and some wierd odd shaped thin thing blackbird...... Oh well, LUNCH TIME! Tai turned off the pc and opened his door. Agumon followed wearily outside as Tai shut the door and locked it. He stuffed the keys in his pocket and started outside the building.  
  
  
2  
  
  
"It seems to be more louder in the office in the afternoon." Tai said to his overloaded-stomach buddy.  
"Yeah...*burp*....excuse me........"  
"Hummm...."  
They got out of the elevator and into the hallway.. Tai turned the corner and took out his keys and noticed an odd..... odd odd thing......hmm....  
"Didn't I lock up the office?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Of course ya always do..."  
"Then... why is the door opened?"  
"Huh?" Agumon said as Tai put his keys back in his pocket.  
He opened the door and realized... he was broken into. His desk had papers thrown about everywhere, his computer on and..... a note on his desk?Tai reached for the note and sat in his chair. "Please close the door Agumon." Tai said as the rookie closed the door.  
  
Dear Mr. Kamiya,  
You have now been accused of putting a huge virus worldwide. Officials have been noticed... And they'll think you've done it.. Finally... Tai Kamiya, I did it, you haven't. This has no proof in the courtroom. It is only paper with ink on it... er, pencil I should say. The courtroom judge will not approve of this even if you bring it. Try as you can....  
Osakou  
  
"Osakou?"  
"Beats me, but whoever this is... his message is true. My computer screen proves a virus made. He sent it to all my e-mail friends. One so destructive I imagine. And the ourtroom will not approve of this either, ink on paper! Agumon!"  
"What?"  
"We are accused of something we haven't done! They have contacted officials!"  
The sounds of sirens could be heard.  
"This can't be Tai.. We never did anything wrong!"  
"Oh man..... What speech will we say?"  
"Hi police, Bye police?"  
"Nah, that's crap Agumon."  
"Sorry."  
"Maybe we can phone up Davis. Sora and the others, tell them what's happened." Tai said reaching for the reciver, he dialed in the number and heard a voice on the other end.  
"Hello? This is Davis. And no, you do not have the wrong num-"  
"Davis"  
"Oh, Hi-ya Tai! What's with phoning me?"  
Tai explained quickly as his hands got sweaty.. The police already got in and were proceeding up the stairs.  
"Man, Davis, just phone all the others.. bye!"  
The door flew open as an aray of policemen held guns up. Tai and Agumon raised their arms. "FREEZE!" they shouted. Tai was doomed for.. But wait. He could jump out the window...  
"Jump Agumon."  
The two jumped out the glass window. The policemen fired as they were flying down....  
  
  
3  
  
  
"We got away.." Tai said panting as he stopped under a willow tree. Agumon came from behind him panting heavy. His tongue hung like a dogs.The two were on their second day of escape and were worldwide known as fugitives. Tai had a cellphone in his pocket and ws phoned by T.K, Kari, Sora, Davis, Cody, Matt and Joe. Izzy phoned every 5 hours.  
"Gee whiz Tai.. I never knew this would be the day.."  
"Day...for...what?"  
"When I broke the law."  
"That was 3 days ago!"  
"Well,... Excuuuuuusseeee me Tai."  
"Geez..... for 9 years you've been by my side fighting with me.."  
"Really? It's not a decade then?"  
"Duh."  
"Oh....."  
"......"  
"......"  
"......"  
Sirnes were in the background. "Oh yeesh."  
"Do you think they could leave us alone for a few hours?" Agumon asked.  
"Never."  
They started running when they reached a small hole..... Well, by now, don't you think you'f reach a toughie here? With quick thinking, Tai ran in dragging Agumon in. Now heres the deal. You'd think it's a hding spot, yet, the cops could find you easily. But you could rest here, or run and decrease the chances of getting caught. But Tai rushed in..  
The police ran by through the park and then back to their cars. "What a good brain Tai."  
"When'd I never have a good one?"  
"A long time.."   
"Oh geez.."  
They laughed and stayed in the hole and went towards the back.. After a few minutes, it came to them that they were in a -  
"Tunnel." Agumon said when they finally reached the big back room. It had a candle in the middle and a blanket in the corner.  
"Obviously, someone lives here."  
"Hmm... Mine as well rest while he isn't here."  
"What makes you think it's a he?"  
"What makes you think it's a she?"  
"What makes you think-"  
"Let's rest." Tai said quickly ending the conversation. Agumon yawned and fell asleep in the corner, Tai covered him in a blanket and slept on the opposite side of him.  
  
  
4  
  
  
"So Osakou, your plan is working farely well..."  
"My my Nomete, of course it be"  
"Well, I thought It wouldn't, yuh-huh-huh."  
"Well, It did."  
"huh- YAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Stop it! Exclamation marks kill people!"  
"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You just said an exclamation mark."  
"So?"  
"Geez!"  
"Yawn, I am going to bed in my tunnel, later Nomete, or should I say Etemon?"  
"Yeah Rob, sure, whatever."  
  
Rob made sure Davis weren't around. Davis was an aweful cousin. Too good. Too strong. But Rob really hated Davis' cousin Tai. UGH! But now he had his vengence, soon, the police will catch him and put him in jail!  
"Ha ha ha ha!". Ron hurried into his tunnel to get some rest, once he got in he yelled.  
Tai and Agumon woke up.  
"It's you!"  
"Yes, Rob, the one who set you up for a lifetime in jail. yes it's me."  
"You!"  
"Yeah."  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Revenge, what else?"  
"Agumon! get him!"  
"Agumon....warp digivolve to..... War Greymon!!!!!"  
"Oh yeah? I have one too. Get em' Gizamon!"  
"Gizamon digivolve to..... Gorillamon."  
"Gorillamon digivolve to..... Pupptetmon."  
Tai growled. Amazing how mad one can get eh? WarGreymon launched a Nova Force at Puppetmon who fell backwards.  
"Puppet Hammer!"  
Rain and thunder started up and sirens were heard again.  
The attack collapsed the roof of the cave and dirt dug them into the dirt. Puppetmon and Rob got away, as soon as the police dug up unconcious Agumon and Tai.  
  
  
5  
  
  
The DigiDestined, Tai not included(duh!), Gathered in a warehouse owned by Yolei.  
"They said the world's two virus makers were caught and put into serious cells."Sora said sadly. Riley kept on hitting Gatomon's eyes and Gomaomon's head.  
"Shall we check out the jails then?" T.K asked.  
"Oh!, course!" Kari said angerly.  
"Which one first?" Matt asked.  
"There's only one Matthew." Cody said calling him by his full name.  
"Oh shut up!" Gabumon said.  
"You guys all talk." Gomamon said avoiding Riley's touch of evil whackings.  
  
"Tai..." Agumon whined in his cell of lonliness. Tai wasn't with him. He was in court and was charged 10 years of prison for helping a virus maker. Tai was sent to Death Row for making a virus deadly and sending it worldwide. Tai will be sentenced in 1 month.  
It was already 2 weeks for the t-rex, yet it was only 2 days that passed by. Tai was going for sure. Well, at least Agumon knew he had an awesome friend...  
"Agumon!"  
"Tai?"  
Agumon ran up to the cell bars and saw figures coming down the hall. Agumon sighed. Couldn't be his DigiDestined partner. Nah, it was the whole DigiDestined gang whitout Tai.  
"Agumon!" "How's jail?" "Hi buddy!" "What's this virus I've heard about" "Missed ya!" "Where's Tai?" "Agumon you rookie!"  
"Quiet! One at a time." Agumon pleaded.  
Sora went first. "Where's Tai?" she asked. Agumon sighed.   
"He's in death row, he has a sentence in a month."  
The gang was speechless. Kari just stood there. Gomamon didn't even notice Riley's horrid pan thwack! Sora was first to pick up the talk again.  
"Why not jail?"  
"Too harsh of a crime, worldwide." Agumon said. "Well, next question Please.."  
Izzy cleared his throat. "Who set Tai up?"  
"Rob. The jerk." Davis clenched his fists and Izzy was boggled. Sora was through with-  
"ROB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Quit with the exclamation marks!" Agumon said.  
"Sorry!" Sora said.  
"Well, thanks Agumon, we'll catch him."Izzy said. "It was nice to meet you, maybe we'll see you again." Izzy said. The gang waved goodbye and started for the Death Row chambers, not far away.  
  
  
6  
  
  
"Hum....." Tai said mumbling. Harsh treatment. No fair. Hate Rob. So many thoughts. Poor Agumon. Better situation than me... or is it? Living a life knowing your partner died. Geez... Maybe Tai got the better life. Certainly, Riley didn't. Having a father for a year and two months. Not knowing his name yet. Actrually, he did know "da".  
"Dang it... I hope Agumon's better." Tai thought.  
"Tai!"  
Tai sighed. "Go away, Don't you think I had enough Death row executioners?"  
"Tai Kamiya! the nerves!". Tai turned around to peek through the small window.  
"Sora?"  
"And the rest!"  
"SORA! RILEY! Man, I really missed you guys.."  
"We heard from Agumon about Rob."  
"Yeah, how are you guys?"  
"Awesome!" "Prodigious!" "Sad." "Angry." "MAD!!!!!!"  
"Oh,... how's Agumon?"  
"Bored, Depressed, misses you-"  
"Duh!"  
"Still... what's with the exclamation marks?" asked Joe.  
"!!!!!!"  
"Dang it! Stop it Izzy!"  
"Sorry!"  
"So... uh... what are you all here for?" Tai asked.  
"To bust you out!" Matt said in a matter-of-fact way.  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tai yelled laughing.  
"What? Don't wanna get out?" Matt asked.  
"Busting me out of Death Row?"  
"Dang, your right, now what Izzy?"  
"Refer to Plan B, catch Rob."  
"Boy,.." Davis said out of control.  
"Well guys, you better leave, It is late. Good luck on catching Rob!" Tai said.  
"Now come on, What's our rush?"  
"The Death Row executioners."  
They all turned to see one coming towards them.  
"Excuse me."  
"Y-y-yes?" asked Izzy.  
"Your time's up, no one can visit after hours."  
"Which is.." Tai asked.  
The executioner whacked Tai's head. Tai's head started bleeding, he had tears and moved back into his cell.  
"23:30." he said shoving off the DigiDestined. They were all determined to save Tai..  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I have a sequal for this, Part 2! Please R & R! Thanks!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17  



	2. 2

A Fugitive Amongest Others, Part 2: Sentence  
  
  
note: Not this sentence: My dog is rad. A sentence as in like... punishment... But you guys probably know that. Every story needs humor!  
  
1  
  
  
"So comes the day before my sentence.... Geez...time passes real fast." Tai said muttering real slowly. Life drained, bored, no answer from his friends(no visits). No news, just evil whackings, smackings and nothing else. Reading a book by his favorite author. Yep...... bored livings... well, that'll change tomorrow at 8:31 am. Why?  
  
"Boy... Tai's gonna be gone tomorrow, isn't he?" Agumon asked Izzy.  
"Sure is.... we haven't a trace of Rob in sight... news, words, except anxious executioners who won't let us in any more." Izzy said. Tentomon was boggled.  
"Gee Izzy..... why are they anxious?"  
"Well, what do they do?"  
"oh....." They all sighed as Matt joined them with Gabumon behind him. He got another haircut. Gabumon yawned.  
"Gee, unless T.K, Patamon, Davis, Cody, Buimon and Armdimon found a trace of him."  
"Nill chance.." Gabumon said.  
"Gee.... And I have to stay in this stinky joint for... how long?"  
"A long time Agumon.."Izzy said.  
"Gee, a decade?"  
"No.. what's with you and decades?"  
"I like the letter A.........." Agumon said whimpering. Izzy sighed and slapped his head.  
"Wow..... I llike the letter T!" Tentomon said.  
"I like letter G!" Gabumon said.  
"Oh shut up!!" Izzy said.  
  
Tai sat on the floor and carefully peeled away at the shirt he used to cover his head when the executioner bashed him. "Oh... Dang it." The shirt was gone and it was totally covered in blood. He felt his head. Right. A big red scab.  
"Man, if Agumon was here, I'd tell him to barbeque the executioners and take action!"  
  
While, Izzy had to take the noisy critters and him to the front desk. A jails haleper gave him food and forgot some gravy. He ran back to get some.  
"Geez, If Tai was here, he'd say to the awful man here 'Your abilities stink!Your food sucks!...... Wait a minute, now why can't I say that?"  
  
"Gee, we blew it!" Davis said sitting down on a patch of fresh morning dew(yes, it is morning). T.K sat beside Patamon who was exhausted and Cody who laid on the grass looking in the sun. Armdimon however was too hyper today. He snuck off into the bushes and sniffed at flowers.  
"Smell quite goody, AYE!" he said smelling another bunch. He looked in the bushes and got deeper in, not very far from Cody. He walked on, not knowing he sqiushed the flowers behind him... eh heh, and continued on. Snffing flowers here and about..  
"achoo!" Armdimon heard it from in front of him. A beast?  
"Come outta there bandit!" No noise... no movement.  
"Come on... CODY!"  
That got him. Rob sprang up and ran. Armdimon folllowed, and the few DigiDestined followed. Rob gave them an obtascle, jumping over logs, swimming, and the whole kabang.   
The chase was on till 12:00 pm. Rob went into a wired area and laughed at them. Cody and T.K and Buimon followed. Buimon armor digivolved to Raidramon just in case. Rob jumped into a tree hoping trhey'd past by him... Unforuntealy, the sneezies. So, they caught him. His digimon was defeated by the help of Raidramon.  
Thought, they wouldn't make it in time, today. But they walked there length to Sora's home and nearly lost their legs!  
  
  
2  
  
  
"You know, I should think about my life... the past." Tai said. His sentence was at 8:31 sharp, am. It was 6:21 am now. Early bird.   
"Gee, I wonder how Sora will take care of Riley? Poor Riley.... sniff. My boy won't know his own father... oh yeesh. What's I supposed to do?"  
Tai took out two packets of cards and started to build a card castle of 11.   
  
"Yawn... OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed waking the others in the house. "We must drive a distance to the Death Row Valley! Come on!" she said slapping faces and making them rush. Rob snorted and sucked his lollypop.  
Sora gave them eggs and bacon, they munched away fast... Rob was dressed up as a baby.  
They brushed their teeth, Rob growled.His Digimon wasn't here this time.  
The car was packed and they drove... by the time they left, it was 7:18, whould they arrrive in time?  
  
  
3  
  
  
They came. Tai just built his card castle. The two executioners grabbed Tai by the arms and stuck a black ring upon his neck, with a chain. Tai was like a dog, but wasn't forced to the ground. The executioners brought Tai to a dark room, where the sparks of the sharpening blade shot out. Tai gulped and hesitated the standing still idea. The executioners nearly whacked him again as Tai got back into his place.  
The executioners continued to chant as the big fat one sharpened Tai's... gulp... executioning blade.... How this felt couldn't be explained. The room was filled of wild chanting. The two that held Tai's chains didn't chant. Perhaps they thought of annoyance?  
Tai felt his head go dizzy and wanted to to give it a big bang againest the wall to stop the horror, unfornately, They would not allow self-suicide, it had to be done for him.  
Where'a Agumon when I need him? Oh yeah, he's in jail... Tai thought, Oh boy, I haven't seen him in two weeks, nor the rest of the gang either.  
  
"Time's a'wastin!" Armdimon yelled. Davis took his own car, which he left at their house.  
"Yeah Dav-ish" Buimon said.  
"Oh will you two Please shut up already? Driving and talking for me is a pain in the butt!" Davis yelled.   
"Come on!" Cody ranted.  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buimon said. Davis slammed on his brakes which gave the party a whole shake. The old women smiled and waved, Davis gave his "hee.. Yeah" face and waved back as she crossed.  
"Tell us next time this happens.." Buimon said.  
  
"Gee, Sora, you drive awesome, you put on the radio, your ahead of DAISUKE!" T.K said continuing his comments.  
"Thanks T.K." she said.  
"Yeah, cuul." Patamon said.  
"Yes, of course it is, Sora drives awesome." Biyomon said on top of Rob keeping him down. Riley in the back with Tai's little Alaskan Malamute puppy, Rildo.  
"Hey Rildo." Biyomon said.  
"Woof Woof!" The happy dog barked and played with Riley.  
  
"DANG IT WHERE IS THE NEXT TURN BUIMON?!?!?!" Davis asked at the stop sign. About 9 cars behind him honked their horns at him. Buimon scrambled through the glove compartment for the map. He dug it out and flipped to Arizona.  
"WE ARE NOT IN ARIZONA! AND NO! NOT THE WORLD MAP! THE ROAD MAP!!!!!!!!!!!" Davis yelled.  
Buimon stuffed it back and dug out the dusty road map his parents bought him. Buimon flipped to the route. Straight ahead.  
"Straight ahead." Buimon reported.  
"Thanks." They drove off, the cars finally got out of that horrid line.  
  
"Geez... oatmeal and gravy, yuck." Agumon said as he took his last bite. Agumon stood up from his stool and table and slipped it through the hole in the door. He washed his spoon and threw that in the bowl too. Agumon sat down and thought... no, he didn't wanna know about Tai now...  
"Oh... I do hope he's okay... 8:05, I do hope the gang can save him.." Agumon started whimpering and sat up. He whimpered all his might to hope Tai was okay and for better meals.  
  
  
4  
  
  
"I like number 5!" Tentomon said.  
"Well, 17 is better!" Gabumon said.  
"No, 1,000,000 is!" Izzy said.  
"Oh yeah? Infinite!" Gabumon said.  
"Infinite times 5!"  
"Infinite times 17!"  
"No way! Infinite times 5 million!"  
"Infinite times 17 infinite! Beat that" Gabumon said.  
Before another word was spoken, Izzy quickly slapped tape across Tentomon's and Gabumon's mouth. All was quiet except for Agumon's whimpering and chatting from jail cells.  
Tentomon growled. Gabumon growled. As they started a rock, paper, scissors arguement.  
  
"Oh... Tai..... 8:23...." Sora said. a few more minutes was all she needed to get there. The van's excitement and worries grew.. Riley and Rildo played loudly, Rob abd Biyomon were having somewhat a fun time, Biyomon had to go, so come on! Patamon laughed.  
T.K and Sora just grew more worries and ... apin and also excitment.  
  
"Oh geez." Tai said. The blade wasn't his, it was for a person beside him. Tai is having guns. Gunblowout. The executioners happily chanted and got ammo for the guns. There were 5 executioners. The ones holding the chains on Tai grunted.  
"Geez, I never thought life would become as horrid as it is now..." Tai thought. I hope my dog serves well without me. Riley and Rildo.... oh... how Tai urging of going home grew.  
The clicks of guns and chantings grew.. to little shreiks of joy. Though one hesitated a bit and grunted.  
"I feel... so weird... Help me....." Tai prayed.  
  
"WELL!!!! WE ARE HERE! TAI!" Sora rushed in dragging along Rob. The others hurried behind her, exhausted.  
Rildo even followed.  
They rushed into the main office and sat down nervously. She looked at the time.. 8:27.  
Evidence was proved and Sora had to go run to executioning grounds for them to stop.  
  
They were dragging Tai to the executioning grounds.. Tai was then handcuffed behind his back and was near a semicircle wall full of bullets.  
"Well.... gulp."  
"Last words?" The speaker boomed as the five lined up executioners held out there guns already all ready. The one at the end was hestitaing and really wanted to get over it.  
"Ready!" the speaker boomed.  
Guns clicked, Tai looked down and gulped and shut his eyes.  
  
"SHOOT!" The hesitating one shot Tai's left arm.  
"Stop!" Tai looked back to see Sora with Rob. Tai bent down his left arm in pain.  
Sora started crying, "This is him! Approved!" The executioner stopped and said sorry, especially the hesitating one, they left... taking Rob. The rest bent down near Tai.  
"PHONE 911!" she yelled. T.K pulled out his cellphone straight away and dialed.  
  
On the other side, Agumon was released!  
"NO MORE OATMEAL AND GRAVY! TAI! I HOPE HE IS WELL! I AM!.... But.... I really do hope Tai is okay.." he whined again. Tentomon and Gabumon took off the tape and sighed. Izzy looked down.  
"Gee, that'd be hard if Tai didn't make it..."  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room, Agumon, Rildo, Kari and Sora most worried. The doctor gave thumbs up as thw whole gang crowded into Tai's hospital room. He sat on his bed. His left arm cut off near his shoulder and sat there smiling. Hugs reniouns and happy gatherings.. Tai recived lots of gifts and Davis even got Tai a letter from the executioners about how sorry they were. It was happy. And soon, they'd go home. Tai would too..  
  
  
Gee, I hope that was a good fanfic, Please R & R if you want a sequal or more!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


End file.
